This invention generally relates to hospital trauma stretchers, and particularly to trauma stretchers suitable for use with radiolucent trauma boards used for radiography. More particularly, this invention generally relates to trauma stretchers suitable for use with radiolucent trauma boards used for transporting injured patients.
Trauma boards for supporting injured persons during transport to medical facility are currently in widespread use. Injured persons are usually strapped to a trauma board at the site of an accident, the trauma board is, in turn, supported on an ambulance cot, the injured person is driven to a medical facility in an ambulance, and the trauma board and patient are transferred from the ambulance cot to a trauma stretcher which is then wheeled into an emergency department of the medical facility. The injured person remains on the trauma board until all x-rays that need to be taken are taken and the person is cleared of spinal injury.
These trauma boards are generally elongated, flat and rectangular in configuration, and are provided with handhold slots along their periphery into which the paramedics insert their hands to lift and carry the injured person. The trauma boards are typically made from radiolucent materials to assist with taking of x-rays without having to move the patient to and from the trauma board. In addition, it is desirable to take all the x-rays while keeping the patient on a trauma board supported on a trauma stretcher.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of trauma board supports are movably coupled for motion between a first position away from a patient support surface and a second position above the patient support surface for releasably supporting a radiolucent trauma board thereon in a substantially parallel, spaced-apart relation to the patient support surface to allow positioning of an x-ray cassette between the trauma board and patient support surface.
In another illustrated embodiment, a pair of frame members are coupled to the opposing sides of a stretcher generally below the patient support surface. A plurality of support sockets, coupled to the frame members, pivotally support a like plurality of trauma board supports for motion between a first position away from the support surface and a second position above and overlying the patient support surface for supporting a trauma board.
In a further embodiment, the trauma board support includes a first portion having a first end pivotally coupled to the support socket and a second end coupled to a second portion extending away from the second end transversely to the first portion for removably supporting a trauma board over the patient support surface. The first portion extends generally vertically and the second portion extends generally horizontally over the patient support surface when the trauma board support is in the second position.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the first end of the first portion of the trauma board support includes an elongated pin-receiving slot configured for slidably receiving a pivot pin secured to the support socket. To move a trauma board support to a second generally vertical up position and lock it in place, the first portion of the trauma board support is pivoted up about the pivot pin from a first out-of-the-way down position to the second generally vertical up position, and slid downwardly into the support socket to lock the trauma board support in its second generally vertical up position. To return the trauma board support to its first out-of-the-way down position, the first portion of the trauma board support is lifted upwardly to release the lock, and pivoted downwardly about the pivot pin from the generally second generally vertical up position.
In this embodiment, the trauma board support includes an upwardly-protruding portion configured for reception in a cutout in the trauma board for holding the trauma board in place when supported on the trauma board supports.
In a further embodiment, the second portion of the trauma board support can telescope in and out along its length dimension to accommodate different width trauma boards.
In still further embodiment, the support sockets are configured to move lengthwise along the frame members of the stretcher to accommodate different length trauma boards.
In this embodiment, the trauma board support is configured to be moved adjacent to a corner of the patient support surface and pivoted down to its first out-of-the-way down position generally below the patient support surface.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a trauma board support is pivotally coupled to at least one end of the stretcher, either a head end or a foot end. The trauma board support includes a first portion having a first end pivotally coupled to the at least one end of the stretcher generally below the patient support surface and a second end coupled to a second portion extending away from the second end transversely to the first portion for removably supporting a trauma board over the patient support surface. The first portion extends generally vertically and the second portion extends generally horizontally over the patient support surface when the trauma board support is in the second position.
In this embodiment, the first portion of the trauma board support includes a further portion extending away from the first end transversely to the first portion such that the first portion, the second portion and the further portion generally form a C-shaped configuration. The distal end of the further portion is pivotally coupled to the at least one end of the stretcher generally below the patient support surface.
Illustratively, the trauma board support is disposed under the at least one end of the stretcher generally below the patient support surface when the trauma board support is in the first out-of-the-way down position.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a headboard is coupled to one end of the stretcher. A flip-down panel is pivotally coupled to the headboard for movement between a first position away from the patient support surface and a second position above the patient support surface for removably supporting a trauma board thereon in a substantially parallel, spaced-apart relation to the patient support surface to allow positioning of an x-ray cassette between the trauma board and the patient support surface. In this embodiment, the flip-down panel serves a dual purpose. In addition to providing support to the trauma board when flipped down, it provides a table surface for use by a patient or a caregiver.
In a further alternative embodiment of the present invention, a footboard is coupled to one end of the stretcher. A flip-down panel is pivotally coupled to the footboard for movement between a first position away from the patient support surface and a second position above the patient support surface for removably supporting the trauma board thereon in a substantially parallel spaced-apart relation to the patient support surface to allow positioning of an x-ray cassette between the trauma board and the patient support surface. In this embodiment, the flip-down panel also serves a dual purpose. In addition to providing support to the trauma board when flipped down, it provides a table surface for use by a patient or a care giver.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.